A traction control system for electric multiple units is a key power controller of the electric multiple units. The traction control systems for electric multiple units control IGBT switches of four-quadrant rectifiers, brake choppers and traction inverters to provide control that meets requirements on the traction/brake performance of the electric multiple units.
A main circuit structure diagram of an existing traction control system for electric multiple units is shown in FIG. 1. Single-phase high-voltage current, received by a pantograph, is output to a four-quadrant unit via a secondary side of a transformer for rectification; and the rectified high-voltage direct current is output to an inverter power module through an intermediate DC bus. The high-voltage direct current, after being inverted by the inverter power module, is output to a traction motor to control the operation of the traction motor.
At present, control units of traction drive systems for electric multiple units are 32-bit host processors, for example, Siemens employs Elan SC520 with a dominant frequency of 133 MHz from AMD company; Bombardier employs MC68360 with a dominant frequency of 25 MHz from Freescale company; ALSTOM employs STPC with a dominant frequency of 133 MHz from ST company; and Zhuzhou Institute employs MPC5200D with a dominant frequency of 533 MHz.
In the aspect of selecting a control algorithm processor, Siemens employs DSP56002 with a dominant frequency of 100 MHz; Bombardier employs DSP56302 with a dominant frequency of 100 MHz; Alston employs ADI 21062 with a dominant frequency of 160 MHz; and Zhuzhou Institute employs TMS320C6713 with a dominant frequency of 200 MHz.
At present, processor chips used by various companies are relatively early products with relatively outdated chip models and a slow response system; many chips have been off the production line; in addition, since the chips have been off the production line, the manufacturing cost becomes consequently high.